The National Multiple Sclerosis Survey (NMSS) is a probability sample of all multiple sclerosis patients in the conterminous United States. The Survey gathered detailed data on the disease, employment, and social history of over 1200 cases. We are still in the process of analyzing these data. Current efforts are focusing on mobility restriction, factors affecting employment, symptomatology, and mean remission/exacerbation times for selected symptoms.